


Confrontation

by Flower_Fawn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Fawn/pseuds/Flower_Fawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has a little chat with the queen V</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Victoria's POV

C: Hey, meet me at the Two Whales. We need to talk.

V: Whatever, punk.

C: See you there.

 

Ugh, what does she want. I force a long irritated sigh past my lips. I stand up from the couch fixing my skirt and hair.  
Before heading to the door I take one sexy ass selfie onmy phone and send it to Max. This selfie had the face of "come and get me" but the actual caption of " Hey loser "  
I think Max's pet name is hipster trash and mine is.."Tori"?  
How fucking lame...and cute.. but back to Punky trash. What the fuck does she want.

Heading out the door I stride down the hallway showing the ass I was blessed with but about 4 weeks ago, Lamefield was blessed with the pleasure and honor of calling me her girlfriend. Shes so fucking lucky and... so am I. Max is way different from the ass suckers I've dated.

Anyways, back to this whole meet up. Punk hasn't confronted me about anything or talked to me for that matter. If she is trying to break me and gayfield up I will force feed her the hands. She must be jealous, Sadface.  
Max is mine. Only mine. If she thinks she's taking Lamefield she has another thing fucking coming.

Fuck. Now I'm pissed. I swing open the the doors so hard that they almost cracked the dry wall from impact. Watch out bitch, Victoria is coming to fuck your shit up. I stomp down the staircase leaving metal clangs to fill the air. It was already sunset, and the colors swarmed across the sky but it wasn't the best time for a photo op. It was a good time for a ass beating. Shit. I should stop assuming. I get so fucking worked up.

My phone buzzed and I grabbed it from my purse to see that my lame girlfriend texted me back with a selfie that said "miss you Tori" Goddamnit shes so cute. With her fucking freckles a-and fucking cute lips.. Fuck, why is it so hot? I put my phone back into my purse. Still striding I walkdown the steps and through the grass.

Taylor and Courtney stood infront of me and my striding faltered. "What do you both want?" I snap out at them. "Where you going Victoria?" Courtney asks and Taylor nods at the question. I furrowed my brows "Blue punk wants to meet up" I say in a agitated tone. Taylor and Courtney look at eachother and then back at me. "Want us to c-" They manage to say before I interrupt. "No, I'll text you if she tries to tear the throne away from me, all I gotta do is remind her who wears the fucking crown" I snarl out and grit my teeth at the thought.

Courtney and Taylor nod before walking away towards the dormatory. I continue my stride to the steps down to the concrete sidewalk. I let my thoughts go wild. It feels as if the world is moving in slow motion and I'm speeding by. What if I did something to upset Max.. and she told punk.. and not me. I bite my lip hard at the thought. Furrowing my brows I quickly shake away the thought, I'm the best Max will ever have and I plan to be the only.

My footsteps lessen as I approach Two Whales. I look over to see that punk is already here, punking up the place.  
I walk up the steps and open the door. The bar was inhabited by a few truckers and then looking around I saw blue hair. Sticking up my nose I walk up to the boorh where the punk resided her ass. "finally" Chloe says as a response to my arrival. I scoff "whatever, what do you want?" I ask with a lack of emotion, and full of snob.

"This is about Max." Chloe snaps out sitting her leg up on the booth seat. I knit my eyebrows "What about her?" I ask with a slight snarl. I've already started taking out my earrings at this point.Cracking my knuckles included.  
"What are your intentions with her?" Chloe says in a softer voice than previously. "Um, shes my fucking girlfriend" I snap out. "No shit sherlock." Chloe says in reply to my sarcastic answer. "Listen" She then says. I sigh and put my back against the booth and set my purse aside.

"Max may seem weak and..nervous, but shes not, shes hellahardcore and brave." Chloe says furrowing her brows at me. I look at her, I dont know what the fuck to say so I just listen. "Victoria, she loves you, and god knows why." Chloe says as I furrow my brows "What the f-" Chloe cut me off. Max loves me? My heart could beat right out of my chest but I remain a composed state.

"Victoria, shes been through a lot. She warned you about Jeffershit at the party, She saved kate and Me." Chloe said with a saddened look "Shes given so much to the people she cares about. It was literally killing her, with nosebleeds and blackouts" Chloe says quickly after her previous statement. "Nosebleeds? Blackouts?" I say as my eyes widened. "She doesn't tell you these things because she loves you. She thinks that you go through enough." Chloe says in response to my question. "All I'm asking is.. don't hurt her" Chloe pleads. Max, I-I'm here for you.. why don't you let me help?.. "She is still scared of Jaws and sharks, she loves photography but doubts herself too much, she gets scared. She needs a embrace that only you give her, Victoria." Chloe says as takes a sharp inhale.

I'm still in shock from what she has told me. My jaw is still hanging but I feel a warmth run down my cheek..I'm...crying I quickly wipe the tears away "and Vic-" Chloe says before I interrupt her. "Shut the fuck up and take me to her" I snap out as my eyes brimmed with tears. Chloe gets up as moves to the door fast and I move quickly behind her. She slides across the truck like the Dukesof Hazzard and I open the door. It smells like bafmd weed and I cringe as the stench enters my nostrils. Chloe floors it and speed off to Blackwell. Racing down the street the only thing on my mind was Max. I need to see her now.

When we come to a screeching halt in front of Blackwell and I race to the doors of the dormatory and crashing through the doors and rampaging through the hall, I stop infront of Max's room and knock on the door. With a twist of the door knob I barely give Max enough time to ooen the door before I barge in giving kisses all over her face "Max, I'm sorry, I'll be a better girlfriend I promise." I say grabbing her face. Max looked worried "Tori are you ok?" Max says as my hands drop from her face and hers meet mine. I latch my arms arounder her waist.

"I don't want to lose you" I say as I bite my lip holding back tears. I feel scared to lose someone I love so much. "You wont" Max says with a smile before she kisses me and bites my lip. I blush hard and my face starts to hurt from a smile growing on my face. "Come here" I say as I smtake my phone from my purse. I pull Max to me and press my lips to hers and snap a photo. "Wha-" Max says before I kiss her again "this is going up on my profile" I say and I see her relax. "I love you, Max" I say nuzzling her nose with mine. "I love you too Tori" She says. My heart felt like it would burst.

Max is my queen.


End file.
